The invention relates to a food product and a method for making the same. More specifically, the invention relates to a farinaceous dough composition and the method for making said farinaceous dough composition.
Many foods are prepared through a frying process. In this process, the unfried food is submersed into a kettle, vat, pan or the like which contains heated fat in a liquid phase. Typically, the fat has not been heated to a temperature where it begins to smoke or, in other words, is not at its smoking point.
It is typical in a frying process that the uncooked food product is in the form of a raw dough. This dough generally contains water.
When the uncooked food product is submersed into the liquid fat, the water contained therein is transformed into steam since the temperature of the liquid fat is greater than the boiling point of water. As the steam exits the food, there is created an empty space or pore in the food. This pore or void is typically filled with the liquid fat in which the food product is being fried. When the food product is removed from the liquid fat, the fat remains in the now cooked food product.
As can be appreciated, this result is undesirable when the amount of fat contained within the cooked food product is excessive. The presence of excessive fat in the cooked food product can easily lead to an undesirable fatty or greasy taste to the food. Further, the presence of excessive fat in the cooked food results in an undesirably high amount of calories in the food.
In view of the presence of excessive fat, in the past there has not been a desire to subject the uncooked dough to a temperature high enough to cause a violent and quick transformation of the water into steam. This would result in a larger pore in the food product which would result in a higher than desired fat content. However, larger pores in the food product would make it more fragile and more easily edible.
While chefs or cooks possess greater or lesser degrees of expertise in frying foods than others, it is well-accepted that the skillful frying of foods is very difficult. At times, even a chef of the most skill cannot achieve the optimum result with a fried food product.
It would thus be desirable to provide a food product, as well as a method of producing the food product, wherein the fat content is below an undesirably high level. This would result in a food product with an improved taste as well as a reduced calorie content.
Furthermore, it would be desirable if the improved food product and method for making same is such so that the a finished food product has a consistent taste as well as a consistently low calorie content without the need to utilize a person having extraordinarily good cooking skills in the preparation of the food product.
It would also be desirable to provide a food product, and method for making the same, wherein the cooked food product has larger pores so as to be fragile and easily edible and yet does not have a prohibitively high fat content.